<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Would It Take For A Kiss? by amourbleue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982674">What Would It Take For A Kiss?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourbleue/pseuds/amourbleue'>amourbleue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Akumatized Chloé Bourgeois, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Dorks in Love, Eventual reveal, F/M, Flirty Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kinda, Mutual reveal, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Royal Guard Adrien Agreste, Slow Burn, adrien gets drunk, ladynoir if you squint, marichat if you REALLY squint, no beta we die like men, no kwami au, okay lets go, one-sided reveal, they have their miraculous, theyre 17/18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourbleue/pseuds/amourbleue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Royal guard Adrien does all he can to protect Princess Marinette from the constant threat of akumas. Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris, keeping the citizens and royal family safe. However, the task is difficult when miraculous are outlawed as forbidden magic and the duo are wanted criminals throughout France. </p>
<p>AKA a princess au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Would It Take For A Kiss?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette are dorks in love with each other, Ladybug and Chat Noir are criminals, and the author is setting up the plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, come on!” </p>
<p>Adrien barely dodged the pillow thrown at his head, laughing as he turned to face Princess Marinette beside him on her bed. He took a moment to admire her exasperated face. “What’s there to discuss? I’m obviously right.” He offered her a cheeky grin, earning himself a feeble smack on the arm. He responded by sticking out his tongue.</p>
<p>Marinette huffed at his antics, “The point is, I have to ban you from the whole of France now, and then I’ll have nobody here for me to pick on.” </p>
<p>“I’m wounded, Princess. You’re kicking me out of the country over ice cream?” Adrien placed a hand over his chest in feigned injury. He watched closely as Marinette’s lips twitched at the corners of her mouth, struggling to hold her frown before responding. She was cute when she was upset.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me that chocolate is better than vanilla, which it <em>isn’t</em>. It’s very clear that you’re messed up in the head and therefore a danger to everyone.” As she said this, Marinette pressed a finger lightly to the middle of Adrien’s forehead, emphasizing her point to him. He laid there a moment, enjoying how the afternoon sun caught her bluebell eyes and made them seem wider and even more beautiful if that was possible. </p>
<p>Her fit of giggles brought him back to reality. “And proving my point further, your only response is to stare at nothing?” He felt a light blush dust his cheeks. Adrien couldn’t help himself when she was just so adorable and it was too easy to lose himself in her gaze. </p>
<p>She sat up suddenly, “You know what we should do?” Her eyes held that glint that Adrien knew meant she had a devious plan forming. “We should sneak into the city and get Andre’s Ice Cream.” Adrien hesitated in his response. The princess going down to the city, even with his protection, was risky. With the threat of thieves and kidnappers and the ever-looming danger of akuma attacks plaguing the city, it went without saying the princess was not allowed out without a full battalion with her.</p>
<p>Before he could respond, they both jumped at the sound of the akuma bell being rung. Adrien let out a sigh while getting off the bed and extending a hand to Marinette. “Shall we?” She took his hand, Adrien wishing to take the disappointed look off her face. They went over to the wardrobe, opening it to see the small door on the other side. As Marinette went through, Adrien remembered the day that they had discovered the secret room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Adrien had been down in the kitchen, grabbing a plate that was piled high with various cookies and pastries for Marinette. She had been on edge lately, avoiding as much human contact as she could. He had narrowed it down to one reason; the talk of suitors. She always found an excuse to leave when someone brought it up, and the one time Adrien dared an attempt at cracking a joke about it, she slammed a door in his face. He wasn’t sure why she was so upset at the thought, it was just the idea of marrying, not actually getting married. Well, yet. Adrien just kept the joy of having her to himself for a while longer. Even if it was only as friends. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he was just a few steps away from entering Marinette’s room, Adrien heard the noise of items being tossed and shoved around. Dropping his previous thoughts, he opened the door and rushed in, already having his sword drawn and the plate of treats held precariously in his other hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Instead of an intruder, Adrien was met with the sight of Marinette bouncing around her room, reorganizing every shelf and surface with her furniture in disarray around her. He stopped in his tracks, mouth hung slightly open and brows furrowed in confusion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you doing?” She turned to face him, her face flushed a light pink from the strain of activity, and gave a wide grin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Finally, you’re back! Come here, I need help with the bed.” Adrien dumbfoundedly placed the plate on a table by the door and went over to her side. He wasn’t any less perplexed, but after all their years together, he had learned to just go along with whatever plans Marinette had. They each took hold of a bed poster, and on the count of three dragged it from its place and moved it to the center of the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marinette flopped down on the bed, an action Adrien repeated, looking at Marinette as she gazed at her ceiling. She let out a deep breath, already being able to tell what question was on the tip of Adrien’s tongue. “I’m tired of everything. My clothes, my food, my activities, my studies, it’s all chosen for me. Everyone else gets a say in what happens in my life but me. I can’t even go anywhere without needing to have somebody else with me. Hell, I can’t even choose who I want to marry!” She turned her head to meet Adrien’s eyes that were already focused on her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t care if he’s a prince, you know. I want a husband, not a business deal.” Adrien felt his breath catch in his throat at her words and the intense look she was giving him. Her eyes looked into his desperately, and Adrien dared not hope she was implying what he thought she was. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but the pang of hope in his chest refused to be ignored. </em>
</p>
<p><em>He turned onto his side, an arm propped under his head as she sat up onto her forearms. “But this,” she looked at the room around them, </em> this <em>  I can control. I don’t have to worry about formal dinners or suitors or lessons. It’s just me and you, and the furniture in whatever damn place I want it to be.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien ignored the way the tips of his ears burned upon hearing the words “It’s just me and you” fall from her lips and the repeated pang in his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked around at the mess surrounding them, sympathizing with her desire to control what she was allowed to with the strict rules confining her. Before, the furniture had been arranged in a typical manner that one would expect from a royal house tour, or perhaps that of a guestroom. Neatly decorated and meticulously cleaned, set up to be presentable for the public. Her setup at that moment reflected Marinette’s own true style; it took every idea of a Princess’ regal bedroom and threw it out the window, (later it would be discovered she did, in fact, throw a bland tapestry out of her window). The fancy paintings and decorations were replaced with sketches and knick-knacks, some Adrien recognized as small gifts he’d given her over the years. He didn’t know she kept them all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smiling, his eyes finally landed on the one thing that stood out of place amidst the chaos. On the wall opposite her window was a small door. It had been hidden behind the bed but was now out in the open due to its removal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Woah,” Marinette said when she followed his gaze. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They crawled off the bed to get a closer look, noticing a handle in the top corner. Marinette immediately tried it, the door opening after a slight tug. She went into whatever was on the other side. Adrien sighed and followed after her, knowing that her instincts would always be to put herself headfirst into any situation. But no matter what, he’d always go with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once inside, Adrien realized the room wasn’t all that big when his chest almost instantly ran into Marinette’s back as he stood up. Looking around at the walls with the little amount of light that filtered in through the ajar door, they each gasped at the gigantic mural covering every visible surface inside the room. The paint was slightly faded and chipped, but it was obvious what the central focus of the art was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien recognized the castle’s throne room, the seats being occupied by a king and queen long since passed. The most surprising part was the obvious miraculous holders dotted around the couple. His eyes went straight for the smiling faces of a past Ladybug and Chat Noir, then darting down to their conjoined hands. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“It’s beautiful.” Adrien startled out of his thoughts at Marinette’s comment, remembering he wasn’t alone. She reached out a hand, delicate fingers brushing against the wall as she traced the queen’s throne. Her mom's throne. </em> Her <em>throne.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He just watched her, transfixed by her enthrallment with the painting. “Yeah, it is.” Marinette looked over her shoulder at him to meet his gaze and Adrien blushed under her unexpected attention. “So I guess miraculous magic wasn’t always outlawed, huh?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You think?” Marinette laughed with her remark. “I always thought from what my parents told me, this was the way it had always been.” Her eyes widened and she grabbed his hand at his side, making him look at her again. “Maybe it could be like this again.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The hopefulness in her voice softened his heart and Adrien wished to any and all gods, that he’d be able to give her this. “Yeah, maybe.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We shouldn’t tell anyone about this. It’ll be like our secret spot.” She lightly laughed. “Could you imagine if a guard caught us here and reported back to my father? He’d probably burn the whole thing.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien laughed at the thought of the King’s reaction. “You understand I’m a guard, too, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think ‘personal bodyguard of the princess’ makes you exactly a part of the Royal Guard. None of them got stuck with me.” she said. Adrien had always told her the guards treated him differently like they hadn’t known him for years. Marinette playfully swatted at his arm and turned around to face him. “Besides, I trust you to keep my secrets.” She offered him a smile, gesturing that they should leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hoped she couldn’t see how red his face was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re the one that picked me, Princess.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since that day, they had moved a wardrobe in front of the door with the back taken off for a secret entrance. Adrien insisted Marinette hide there during akuma attacks, seeing as he’d have to run away and transform. His princess would stay safe, at least.</p>
<p>Adrien focused back on the present task at hand; he needed to transform and take care of the akuma. He slipped out of the castle undetected thanks to a secret corridor he discovered with Marinette when they were ten. Quickly transforming into Chat Noir, he took a wide loop around to his and Ladybug’s roof, not wanting to be seen coming from the castle.</p>
<p>Their meeting spot was in the middle of Paris, creating equal distance towards any direction an akuma might have gone. It was the tallest building in the area, they picked it so they couldn’t be spotted on the roof from a higher window. It was hard being a superhero in Paris when France had banished all magic. Ladybug and Chat Noir always took care of the akumas, although they were set back by the civilians and guards, always trying to hunt them down instead of doing anything about the akuma themselves.</p>
<p>Chat Noir’s feet hit the ground and not a second later he heard the snap of Ladybug’s yo-yo in the air, alerting him of her presence. </p>
<p>“Scope out the akuma yet?” Chat Noir turned to face her as she landed softly next to him.</p>
<p>She nodded. “He’s a member of the Royal Guard, turning people into soldiers because some civilians having a picnic didn't understand the importance of fight training.”</p>
<p>“Ugh,” Chat thought about the other guards, resenting the semi-exile they’d put him into once he turned sixteen. They acted like he hadn’t grown up with them, trained with them, joined them sneaking out of the castle late at night and it ate at him constantly. “The guard is the worst.”</p>
<p>Ladybug whirled around to face him, her eyes filled with anger. “Some of them are good.” Chat did not see a reason to argue with her when her jaw was clenched so tight he feared she might grind her teeth into oblivion. Chat had the same rule with Ladybug that Adrien did with Marinette; when she’s determined, angry, and has murder in her eyes, stop talking immediately.</p>
<p>The sounds of distant screams kicked the super-wanted superheroes into action. Racing through the shadows, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, and occasionally dipping into an alley, they approached the akuma.</p>
<p>“I am Pique-Nic! You all have disrespected the Royal Guards of France, an act of treason! Soon you'll all become a part of France’s army and understand the required discipline and respect! Chat Noir saw Pique-Nic turn a couple of civilians into a pair of armored soldiers with his giant sword.</p>
<p>He almost didn’t see the little girl, though, hiding behind a building’s column in the same alley as them. Almost. Chat’s eyes met hers. She became hard to miss when she started yelling.</p>
<p>“Ladybug, Chat Noir! Guards! Someone help!” Grabbing Ladybug’s hand, Chat dashed up the side of the building and they began running away across the rooftops.</p>
<p>With the help of ladybug luck, they got away before they saw a mob of guards running towards where they had just been. Thankfully, they’d be distracted for a couple of minutes at least searching for them around the area.</p>
<p>“His akuma has to be in his sword,” Ladybug said. They were each crouched behind a roof ledge, peering into the courtyard below where Pique-Nic was terrorizing some civilians with his soldiers. </p>
<p>“Do you have a plan, my lady?”</p>
<p>“Working on it, I just need his army separated from him, and then I can use my Lucky Charm.”</p>
<p>“Leave that to me, take your time.” Chat Noir stood, extending his baton out.</p>
<p>“What are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“What I do best.” With a wink, he ran and jumped off the top of the building, going straight down into the eyesight of the akuma. </p>
<p>It worked like a charm. Pique-Nic directed his army to capture Chat for his miraculous, while in the corner of his eye he saw Ladybug sneaking around closer to Pique-Nic himself.</p>
<p>“En garde!” Chat Noir held his baton out like a sword, facing the numerous swords pointed back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow, Chat got the akumatized army to fight with the lucid guards trying to capture him and Ladybug, effectively taking care of two of their problems. He went back to help Ladybug, and they trapped Pique-Nic in a dead-end alley. Everything was going smoothly until Ladybug got her “Lucky” Charm.</p>
<p>“Eggs?”</p>
<p>Chat Noir whipped around to make sure he heard her right. “<em> Eggs? </em>”</p>
<p>Yep. There, in her hands, was a carton of eggs. And they were hard-boiled. It reminded Chat of the time Marinette tried to teach him how to bake, and somehow the ingredients ended up all over them instead. Especially the eggs. They were so easy to thr-</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>“Ladybug.” She instantly knew what he meant, and tossed him an egg. He whirled around and chucked it at Pique-Nic. It hit him square in the chest.</p>
<p>“Haha, you think you can defeat me with eggs? I tell you, ha!” He looked down to brush the egg off his chest plate before he froze.</p>
<p>Where the egg hit, Pique-Nic’s armor was now tarnished, the metal decaying in front of their eyes.</p>
<p>“NO!” He screeched.</p>
<p>Ladybug and Chat exchanged a look. “I wonder if it’s the same for his sword.” Ladybug smirked, picking up another egg. She took aim, fired, and bam, hit the blade.</p>
<p>This made Pique-Nic screech even louder.</p>
<p>The duo continued pelting eggs at the akuma, keeping him in shock as his gear wore away. Once they ran out of eggs, all that was left was a hilt and a wide-eyed villain.</p>
<p>Ladybug grabbed the hilt, broke it, and cleansed the akuma. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”</p>
<p>Chat walked over as she used her miraculous cure. “Pound it?”</p>
<p>“Pound it.”</p>
<p>Distant shouting made them burst back into motion, climbing to the top of the nearest building. Chat waved as they went to part. “Stay safe, Bug.”</p>
<p>“You too, Kitty. Do you want to go first?” They always left staggered after one another, watching out for any guards following them.</p>
<p>“You go ahead, I’ve got a stop to make.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat bounded across the castle grounds, using rooftops and towers to avoid being seen from the ground. He didn’t stop until he got to Marinette’s balcony and inside her room. Now all he had to do was de-transform and let her know it was safe.</p>
<p>At least, he attempted to. When he opened his mouth to say his phrase, the door clicked and Chat froze in place.</p>
<p>Marinette walked in, also freezing in place. They stood there staring. She snapped out of it, though, when the click of the door closing echoed out in the silent room.</p>
<p>“Uh… hi?” Chat Noir offered. He’d known Marinette since they were kids, he could always tell what she was thinking from a glance. But right now? Whatever she was going to do next was a wildcard.</p>
<p>“Chat Noir?” her brow was furrowed like it did when she’s confused. </p>
<p>“At your service, Princess.” Chat bit his lip.</p>
<p>“What are-”</p>
<p>His cat ears managed to hear someone coming down the hall. Chat glanced at the door behind her, and surprisingly, Marinette knew exactly what he meant.</p>
<p>“Hide!” She rushed forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to her wardrobe and trying to shove him inside. He just chuckled softly at her efforts and stepped inside himself. The door closed and he could hear her open and shut her bedroom door.</p>
<p>The transformation wore off, and then Adrien was standing there. It was ridiculous that he doubted Marinette, even for a second. He quickly exited the wardrobe and cautiously opened her bedroom door, peaking out.</p>
<p>She had gone further down the hall to stop the page before they came too close to her doorway. Adrien shut the door quietly behind him and walked over to her side as she dismissed the page.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Princess.” Marinette turned to look at him. “I came back to get you, but you were gone when I checked. What happened?”</p>
<p>Her eyes shifted to the side, quickly glancing at her bedroom door and then locked back with his. “I was just a sitting duck. I got antsy, is all.” </p>
<p>“Of course. Except we both know you were perfectly safe. What really happened?” Adrien eyed her, crossing his arms. She never lied to him.</p>
<p>“Okay,” her voice lowered and she leaned in towards him, “Chat Noir’s in my bedroom.”</p>
<p>Adrien feigned surprise. “Really?”</p>
<p>"Yeah, he came in through my window. I thought he was you, so I came out.” She gave a shrug.</p>
<p>Adrien had no reason to be suspicious. Marinette’s story made sense, it was probable. He couldn’t find any more reasons to question her.</p>
<p>However, he was also Chat Noir. He knew that when Chat came tumbling through her window, she was already out of the room.</p>
<p>Why was she lying to him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went down to the advisor’s meeting room, the page having come to let them know about the impromptu gathering. Marinette sat at the table with Adrien at her side. He was still thinking about Marinette’s bluff. There were a few empty seats as they waited for everyone else to arrive.</p>
<p>Everyone showed, and King Tom stood to address the room. “As you all know, we in France are plagued with magic users. The vigilantes Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Adrien tensed. “Of course, they claim the existence of some ‘Hawkmoth’ as well, but is yet to show.”</p>
<p>“What if it’s actually them, your highness?” An advisor piped up. Adrien looked to Marinette, seeing her bite her bottom lip. “Surely they could create their own villains to allow themselves to pose as heroes.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Tom responded. “We know nothing of where they came from or their intentions. They remain a threat to France. Paris especially. It’s almost worse, not knowing.”</p>
<p>The council advisors continued with their questioning, no one ever answering one another. Adrien sighed. How adult of them all.</p>
<p>Marinette leaned his way and he offered his ear to her. “Is it just me, or is this a hot mess?”</p>
<p>He whispered back, “You’re hot, I’m the mess, Princess.”</p>
<p>It fell silent as Marinette’s giggles cut through the room’s tone. She quickly realized they all had turned to her, expecting her to say something from her interruption. She kicked Adrien under the table with her foot while he quietly smiled to himself. It dropped off his face though, once he realized every pair of eyes in the room were on Marinette, expect one. Someone was giving him a scowl instead. Of course, it was his father.</p>
<p>“Marinette?” Queen Sabine prompted her daughter.</p>
<p>“Well, there hasn’t been any <em> actual  </em>proof that Ladybug and Chat Noir are behind the akumas, or that they’re even committing criminal behavior in the first place.” Marinette crossed her arms and sent a challenging glance to each advisor.</p>
<p>Basically ignoring her, they all turned back into the conversation as if it had never stopped. “It’s the law, and they’re breaking it. End of story.”</p>
<p>The rest of the meeting Adrien made goofy faces at Marinette to cheer her up, and in response to each one, she’d nudge his thigh with her own. They didn’t talk again until it was over, exiting and beginning to walk back to her room. The final decision had been reached, unfortunately; Ladybug and Chat Noir were no longer lower level “threats”. They’d been deemed official threats to the throne.</p>
<p>She held his right arm with her left hand, using the other to accentuate her words as she ranted to him about the advisors.</p>
<p>“They don’t respect me, all the advisors just see me as a little kid still and I hate it. Even my parents do. I’ll be eighteen in a couple of days.” They had reached her room again.</p>
<p>Something pink caught Adrien’s eye and he saw some fabric pinned to Marinette’s design mannequin. </p>
<p>“Speaking of which, is that your dress?” He pointed a finger over at it, her eyes following. Once she did, she whipped back to him and shoved his chest back until he complied and backed out of the room.</p>
<p>“Yes, now get out. That’s all you get to see.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Princess, how are we supposed to match if I can’t even see your dress.” She stopped and started thinking. He gave her a pout topped off with puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>She just closed the door on him.</p>
<p>Chuckling, he left, heading towards the castle library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Adrien? It’s late, what are you doing here?” Marinette stared at him while he closed her bedroom door. A quick glance told him that she had hidden her dress-in-progress.</p>
<p>“I hope you’ll accept a compromise.” He held up a bag with the familiar logo he knew she’d recognize. Andre’s Ice Cream. Adrien walked to her, Marinette scooting over so he could sit beside her on the bed. The two teens sat together in the dark, lit up only by the moonlight.</p>
<p>He tried not to stare, he really did. Adrien thought the combination of pale light and her wild, loose hair made her look even more beautiful. It was hard to pay attention to anything but her. Lucky for him, Marinette asked a question that distracted his brain from thinking about wanting to kiss her.</p>
<p>“What did you get?” She eyed him, either still wary of his flavor choice or silently asking about his stare.</p>
<p>He smirked, trying to be cocky but he couldn’t stop the way his cheeks pinked. Pulling it out, he answered, “Cookies ‘N Cream; vanilla with chocolate chips.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s giggles rang out in the otherwise silent room as Adrien handed her the bowl and a spoon. Adrien watched as she took the first bite, reaching over with his own spoon.</p>
<p>Marinette made getting any ice cream a difficult task for him. She moved the bowl out of his reach, forcing him to lean forward over her. She moved it up over their heads, so he reached up, too. They continued in a mini-game of capture-the-ice-cream, Marinette trying to dodge any attempts Adrien made and Adrien trying to keep her from moving. She was winning, until Adrien used his other arm to grab Marinette’s waist and hold her against his chest, facing away from him. </p>
<p>“That’s cheating!” Marinette whined as Adrien finally got a spoon of ice cream from the container. He could tell she was smiling without even seeing her face.</p>
<p>“Tastes like a victory to me.” He held another spoonful at her mouth, baiting her to try and eat it. When she did, he moved his hand up slightly and smeared ice cream on her nose.</p>
<p>“Adrien!” Marinette screeched. She could hardly stop laughing to actually scold him. He joined in, chuckling with her. </p>
<p>Adrien loved these moments with her, just the two of them, their conversations, her laughter, her antics, his retaliation. She really was … <em> miraculous</em>. And he was hopelessly in love with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's almost embarrassing how proud I am of that akuma name, anyway here's plot groundwork. his sword and armor were made out of silver, which does get tarnished in minutes if it comes in contact with a freshly boiled egg yolk. n e way I suck at action scenes and you know how many akumas are in my outline? too many!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>